


It's Times Like These I Need Relief

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Calum wakes Ashton, which Ashton doesn't really mind in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cashton one, which is very different for me, but I think I like it. Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about it, feedback is invaluable.  
> I don't own them, and blah, blah, blah. Are they gay? Who knows, but, blah, blah, blah.  
> Title from "Tighten Up" by The Black Keys

There was a weight on top of me that I couldn’t quite register through the layers of sleep that I was still under. I decided to ignore the weight and started to settle back to sleep when I felt light pressure on my cheeks, alternating, effectively annoying me. I growled, rolling over with considerable effort, knocking the weight off of me. “Ashy,” a voice broke through my layers.

“No,” I grumbled, not even caring what I was refusing.

Now a hand was slipping under my shirt, rubbing at my side, blunt nails scratching at hot skin. “Ashy,” and the tone was different now. I opened my eyes to find Calum less than an inch from my face. “Hi,” he murmured, grinning.

“Go away,” I grumbled, pulling the blanket back around me where he’d peeled it back to get access to my body.

“Ash,” he whined, his fingers coming up and burying themselves in my mess of curls. “Come on, baby,” he begged.

“What do you want?” I groaned.

“My boyfriend.”

I opened my eyes again, smirking at him. “Oh?”

He smiled right back, no shame. “That’s right.”

“Can I eat first?” I tried.

He groaned. “Ashton, seriously.”

“That bad? How long did you wait to come in here?”

“Like an hour.”

“Awe, my poor baby,” I cooed, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“Come on, Ash, please,” he murmured.

I chuckled. “Alright, alright, come here,” I dropped my hand to his waist, pulling him closer. He climbed on top of me, shoving the blanket off of me, snuggling into me and pulling it back up over both of us.

I kissed him, our tongues sliding over each other, our hands roaming. He had a fistful of my shirt, gripping it then shoving it up my torso, moving his hand over my stomach, up my side, gripping at my waist. He pushed his hips down against mine, gasping softly into my mouth, his nails biting into my skin. I could feel how hard he was. I grabbed at his hips, pulling him down, running my hands up his back, and back to his hips.

“Ashton,” he groaned. “Fuck me. Please.” He begged.

“Ok,” I grinned, kissing him again. I sat up a little and pulled off my shirt, wriggling out of my boxers too. I shoved Calum’s boxers down his legs and he kicked them off, his shirt already on the floor with mine. I pushed him down so he was lying back, pushing his legs apart, settling between them.

“Just fuck me,” Calum whimpered.

“Gotta get you opened up,” I murmured.

“Mm-mm,” he groaned in complete agony. “Fuck me.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he nodded frantically. “Are you hard?”

I chuckled. “Yeah, love, I’m good.”

“Then come on, Ash, I need you,” he grabbed at my waist, pulling me closer. I lined myself up, pushing into him slowly, lacing our fingers, and pressing my forehead to his. We were both groaning, muscles taunt, everything intensified. “More,” he panted, scratching bluntly at the muscles of my back. I built up a rhythm, finding the perfect angle to brush against his prostate on every push in. He was screaming, tugging at my hair, scratching at my back, body shaking.

“Ash, Ash, oh god,” he gasped after a while, breaking up a long string of groaning and cursing, his body tensing up. I knew what that meant, and slowed slightly to make it just a little more intense. When he came he relaxed, finally, and it was only a few seconds before I followed him, collapsing on top of him as soon as I pulled out. “Fuck,” he chuckled, totally blissed out.

“Yeah?” I chuckled back.

“You’re really damn good at that.”

“Yeah? Thanks,” I grinned, kissing his neck because it was all I could reach without moving. Our fingers were still laced, my thumb rubbing at his hand.

“Glad I woke you?” he murmured, rubbing at my bicep, and down my back.

“Oh yeah. Feel free to beg me to fuck you at any hour.”

“Noted,” he grinned back at me.

“Wait, Cal?”

“What?”

“Were you poking my cheeks to try to wake me?”

“Oh. Yeah. I tried that for a minute,” I could hear his embarrassment in his voice.

“You’re such a 3-year-old,” I murmured, voice soft.

“Do you fuck a lot of 3-year-olds?”

“Fair point,” I agreed softly.

“It got you up, didn’t it?”

“I guess.”

“You can go back to sleep, I can hear that you’re falling asleep.”

“Ok. Stay?”

“Yeah, I’ll stay.”

“I love you, Cal,” I squeezed his fingers.

“I love you, too, Ash. Of course I do,” he agreed. “Go ahead. You can tell me how much you love me and all the reasons why another time.”

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you guys like this one as much as you've been liking my other stuff. Don't forget to leave me your feedback with kudos and comments, and please click through to my other stuff if you liked this, I've got a lot more.  
> Ok, stay awesome.


End file.
